snowwhiteandthehuntsmanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skin7
Willkommen! Hi Habbohotel - wir freuen uns, dass Snow White and the Huntsman Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Darf ich Admin sein? Hallo, Habbohotel. Ich habe hier schon mehrere Seiten erstellt und würde liebend gerne, dieses Wiki designen und das Wiki als Admin übernhemen. Wenn Du mir Admin-Rechte gibst könnte ich das Wiki wunderschön machen auch mehrere Funktionen und Vorteile für das Wiki machen. Was hälst Du davon? PS: Die wunderschöne Hauptseite habe auch ich gemacht. Michi (Talk) ( ) 08:34, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Du bist jetzt Admin viel Spaß , und danke schön :Vielen dank, ich werde mein bestes für das Wiki geben :))). :--Michi (Talk) ( ) 17:36, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) RE: Boxen; Wiki-Arbeit Hallo, Habbohotel. Ich finde ehrlich gesagt Zeit, nur am Wochende hier was zu machen. Da ich höchstenz 2 Stunden Zeit für meinen Lappi habe und ich auch in anderen Wikis/Foren Admin bin und ich muss mir das irgendwie "fair" aufteilen. Joa, dass mit den Boxen...ich habe 6 Monate gebraucht, um das zu kappieren, wie das geht :D Ich mach sie, aber gerne im Wiki. :)) LG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 15:41, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC)